The necropsy features and status of operatively excised tricuspid valve are being reviewed. The majority of tricuspid valves are regurgitant on the basis of anular dilation secondary to mitral valve disease. The status of operatively excised valves is not known. Theoretically, only damaged valves need to be replaced; functional tricuspid regurgitation may be amenable to repair without prosthetic replacement.